Kev-Mas Colcha (character)
Kev-Mas Colcha (pronounced: /kɛv-mɔːs/ /coʊl-tʃɒ/) was a Male Human Jedi Knight in the Clone Wars, an Emperor's Shadow Guard in the years leading up to the Galactic Civil War, and now a Dark Jedi in the Galactic Civil War. Kev-Mas was born 45 BBY on Coruscant, to Ric and Karin Colcha. Biography Jedi Training Kev-Mas, found easily by the Jedi on Coruscant, as it was the same planet where the Jedi Temple resided, began his training as a Jedi at an early age. He, however, was not the best Jedi, and struggled with many things, including Attachment, Anger, and Frustration, which were labeled as Dark Side feelings. He had a tense relationship with his master, Seth Donara as well as with the Jedi Council, which eventually led to his fall to the darkside, even though it happened after he was knighted. After he was Knighted, at the age of 21, the Clone Wars began, in which he developed many skills on the battlefield, including tactical knowledge, lightsaber and starfighter combat skills. Order 66 and the Purge However, when Kev-Mas was 24 years old, that Order 66 happened. It was at this time, that he was fighting in the battle of Utapau. It was only due to his training as a Jedi Sentinel and his keen knowledge of Force Cloak that he was able to escape certain death from the blaster fire of the Clone Shadow Troopers that were under his command. He escaped in a Jedi Starfighter, and made his way to Praestilyn, where eventually he was found and apprehended by a member of the Inquisitorius around a year later. He had apparently gone blind, most likely as a result of a sudden dust storm as common on Praestilyn. Upon apprehension, he was tortured mentally and physically by this Inquisitor, and eventually by Emperor Palpatine himself, to the point where he could no longer speak except when necessary, and did not possess the ability to speak out or act against the Emperor’s wishes. After he proved his loyalty, his vision was supplemented by cybernetic replacements/enhancements, connected to a sub-dermal implant for additional features. Emperor's Shadow Guard From this, Kev-Mas became part of the elite organization of Force Sensitives loyal to the Emperor commonly known as the Emperor's Shadow Guard. After the events of the Battle on the Death Star I, the Emperor’s Shadow Guard were abolished, and only a select few were chosen to go on to become Imperial Dark Jedi—the rest were terminated indefinitely. Kev-Mas was one of these lucky few, and went on to serve the Inquisitorius as a Dark Jedi from that point on. While serving the Inquisition, the subject was given his codename, Blackguard, as a reminder of his past as a Shadow Guard. Personality and Traits Notable psychological traits include: short-tempered, quiet, loyal, devoted, dutiful, malicious and sadistic. Kev-Mas also, due to being literally controlled by the will of the Emperor, does not possess the ability to speak out or act against his wishes, and as such has a limited individual personality. However, the few individualistic specks that remain are his love for Heavy Isotope Music, the thrill of battle, working on his starship, and piloting it. Equipment Armor/Clothing Kev-Mas Colcha wore black robes and helmet strikingly similar to that of a Blackguard Wilder, which ironically shares his codename within the Inquisitorius. Cybernetic Eyes/HUD Kev-Mas also had cybernetic implants for eyes, which were equipped with a state of the art Heads-up display, that provided him with sensors scans, information pulled from the HoloNet, vital signs of himself or persons within sight, and more. This HUD was activated in certain modes at his command. One example would be when he entered his ship, he could trigger the HUD to turn onto the Ship's Systems by flipping a switch in the cockpit that transmitted a signal to the implants. However, for certain things that didn't necessarily use a vehicle, ship, or computer terminal, such as zooming in on a target, and other visual systems, Kev-Mas had to use certain verbal commands, or a switch located in his armor. Vehicles Kev-Mas owned a variety of Starships and Vehicles, including a modified TIE Advanced x1, a Razalon FC-20 speeder bike and an AV-21 landspeeder. Skills and Talents Kev-Mas was a skillful practitioner in Lightsaber combat and the Force. He employed the lightsaber form of Djem So to great effectiveness. Kev-Mas, also was highly skilled in the use of offensive Force Powers, such as Force Lightning and Force Choke. Behind the character Preferences overview *'Approach details:' :Kev-Mas may be interacted with if seen, but he will only appear to be an ordinary person (if not rather interestingly dressed, however) unless your character knows better, or has proper Imperial Security Clearance to identify him. *'Capture time limit:' :Five (5) days *'Assumed torture:' :Yes *'Roleplayed torture:' :Case by case *'Limb loss:' :No / Case by case *'Permadeath:' :No *'Preferred combat method:' :Emoted - d20/d100 - RPG setting - Duel-for-Effect - PvP without benefits Enhanced immersion Myself and those in the Dark Side Adepts strive on immersing ourselves and the community deeper. By doing this we add more depth to the roleplay and the game itself. These mods then may add an extra edge, a more visual acknowledgement of the character in question. It is highly recommended to use these during heavy role-play with this character, but not forced to. * Listing of some of the mods used. Category:Player characters